Oh no you don't!
by lovesong101
Summary: Scarlet's on a mission that could've ended badly but didn't because of Michael's help. he's been in her life ever since the 4th grade, but she hasn't realized it until he talks to her in the 7th grade and explains everything.It sounds bad but try it, pls.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh" I said falling back into someone's hands before turning off the ultra violet sensor. I was a centimeter away from alerting the whole world to what I was up to. I was in the most uncomfortable position that can be looking like half a bridge. It was dark so I couldn't see my savior or my doomer at all. I took a big sniff of the air and smelled Michael's favorite perfume. No one in the world wears it except him because he made it. So I knew I was in Michael's hands right then. "Don't move ". He said as we waited for the 'it's okay' signal from our comms units. "Go" Jake said into our comms units signaling that he turned the sensors off. Michael and I just stayed there. "You can let go of me now" I said after 5 seconds of silence. He pulled his hands out from under my back causing me to fall down, but my inherited reflexes got to work and put my arms under me causing me to look like a bridge. Literaly. With my hands and legs under me and my chest flat, well as flat as can be. I looked more like a table. I quickly got up and looked at him. His back was facing me and he was looking up at the ceiling, listening to Jake as he recited the 50 digit long password. I glared at his back and said," thank you!"Sarcastically. He just waved his hand simply to shush me. I took a deep breath and brushed myself off when we heard a sound from far away. Michael and I froze and looked toward the darkness that we thought was a solid wall. I walked towards the darkness as Michael looked around to make sure that we were alone. I reached the wall and knocked. It was hollow. In one fluid moment I kicked it and knocked the wall down. It was a long hallway covered with rugs on the ceiling walls and floors. There were little light bulbs all along the ceiling. I quickly backed up against a wall and started walking slowly with Michael right behind me. The sound we heard was actually a song I recognized as incomplete. There were speakers hidden behind the rugs on the walls. We kept on walking until we reached a door outlined with gold. Michael immediately walked up to it, broke the door down, and walked in without breaking pace. I walked in behind him with my mouth tempted to gasp in horror at the sight in front of me. There, right there was the boy I've seen in my daily nightmares. He was lying on the floor unconscious. He looked beaten up with bruises all over every part of skin that was showing. His arm was twisted into a weird angle. Then all the lights went off. Michael's familiar scent was close to me when I felt someone jump on me and pin me down to the floor with their full weight laying on me. Michaels scent was really strong near me. So I wasn't sure if Michael was my attacker or not. I quickly kicked my foot up to kick my attacker in the back. My attacker gasped but didn't loosen his grip on me. It was really dark so I'm not sure if I was imagining it or he really intertwined his legs with mine to keep me from kicking him again. So now we were lying on top of each other with our legs intertwined. I still wasn't sure if the attacker was male or female. I was only assuming it was a male attacker but I quickly started wishing it was female. But as usual nothing I ever wish comes true. "Stop. It's me, Michael. Shh." Michael whispered harshly as if in pain, sort of explaining where that kick actually landed. I didn't get a chance to apologize because then we heard heavy footsteps. "Where are they?" the owner of the heavy footsteps screamed. Then light footsteps walked in, but I didn't get the chance to hear what she said because Michael jumped up quickly pulling me up with him, and ran to the nearest wall. He let go of my hand and looked into his pockets, pulling out a key. He quickly stabbed it into the wall and twisted. I didn't see or hear anything open because then Michael took my hand again and jumped into the wall. We were falling down in the dark still holding hands. Behind us I heard gunshots fire insanely. My thoughts immediately turned to that boy that was lying on the floor unconscious when we hit... water. It was freezing but we fell in too quickly for me to feel it at first. I swallowed water but quickly swam up to the surface and took several deep breaths of air. I looked around but didn't see Michael. "Michael!" I yelled as hard as anyone that just swallowed a bucket of salt water. I looked around and saw his head pop out of the water. I swam to him and helped him stay on the surface as he coughed out all the salt water. He nodded then said, "Okay. Let's get to shore before ..." but he didn't get to finish because a huge wave of water came over him and pulled him into the sea. I quickly dived in after him feeling a little pinch on my back. I looked deep into the water and saw his eyes slowly close. His hair was floating around his face as he fell deeper into the sea. I swam after him and when I finally reached him, I put his arm around my shoulders and rose to the surface with his arm slipping off. So I put his left arm around my left shoulder with his right arm on my right shoulder. I tightened his arms around my shoulders and started swimming with him floating behind me. I had to get through 37 huge waves exactly to get to land. It was an island owned by the same guy that we needed to track down. According to headquarters the island was empty. When I got onto the island, I dragged Michael and I up into the shade of a coconut tree not that there was much sun. In fact it didn't even start rising but I just wanted to get ready for the scorching sun and be hidden from sight if anyone came to look for us. Anyone unwanted. After I laid Michael down in a comfortable sleeping position and made sure he was still breathing, I sat down to rest with a pain in my back. I waved it off as ache from literally carrying Michael on my back for an hour. I started dozing off but couldn't quite sleep because it was a pinching pain in my back. So I reached back with my hand and felt something big and squishy in the middle of my back under my shirt. My shirt probably floated up while I was swimming letting the underwater blood sucker slip in. I tried pulling it away but couldn't really because my hands weren't so flexible. So I found one of the palm trees leaves and stuck it in-between my back and the blood sucker and literally ripped it off. I felt something warm trickling down my back towards my black caprice. I put my hand back and wished with all my might that it wouldn't be anything from the underwater blood sucker. And for once my wish comes true. It was just a lot of my blood. So I ran to the water, looked back to make sure Michael was still asleep, and took off my shirt to use it as a towel or something to make wet and hold on my back. And I was almost certain that the bleeding would stop quickly because I was using salt water. Yes, it will hurt but only for a short amount of time. After the blood stopped ,I washed my black shirt of the still not dry blood so I quickly got it cleaned and left it on a rock to dry than put it back on After I was finished I ran to Michael to make sure that there were no bloodsuckers on him. By that time his clothes were all dry but a few places. So I was thankful. Since I couldn't sleep, I got up and started picking some leaves and weeds from everywhere so I could make a bed for Michael. Then I started placing them in a rectangular shape like a bed. I laid down on the bed to check if it was soft enough and it was. So I quickly got up and picked him up off the ground, almost breaking my back, and slowly laying him down on the bed. I quickly started gathering more palm trees as so I could make a blanket for Michael, because it got really cold at night. So after I picked the leaves, I sat with my back against the bark of the big palm tree that gave us shade. I worked on putting the leaves together for about five minutes, and then I put the leaves down onto my lap and looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly rising as my eyes were slowly closing. When I sleep I am alert to everything around me but still asleep. So twenty minutes into my sleep and I felt Michael get up and look around. I could feel him but couldn't quite open my eyes due to all the exhaustion and loss of blood. To my surprise I felt Michael kneel down, pick me up, and lay me down carefully on his bed. But to my greatest horror I still couldn't open my eyes. That's how exhausted I was. If I was just a bit more energetic I wouldn't have let Michael hold me like a baby. But as I layed down, sleeping on the comfortable bed I just knew that Michael went down to wash his face and do other stuff. Then I felt him sit down in my place and finish working on the blanket. Then I fell into a deeper sleep and couldn't feel anything for the first time in a long time.

The next thing I knew I was in a dream with that same boy that we saw in the secret room. Well at least I thought it was a dream. He was lying on the floor and just opening his eyes when he felt an excruciating pain all over his body. And surprisingly I could feel it too. I honestly thought that I must be in hell because I have never felt so much pain in my life. Then a whole new kind of pain started all over my body. It actually felt like fire. He felt it too because I heard him screaming. But it wasn't only him. I realized that I was screaming too. Then I felt someone shake me gently at first then more bewildering. I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs and Michael holding my face in his hands with a very worried look in his huge eyes. "Scarlet..." but before he could whisper my whole name, I jumped up and started pacing around him. "What's...?" "We have to go back, now! I'm not sure why but we just have to." I yelled, feeling flustered and uncontrollable for the first time. "You just had a nightmare. It'll wear off." Michael said walking up to me but not doing anything else. "We're going...Now!" I said glaring at him. He just glared back and said "No." with gritted teeth. "Fine. I'll go by myself." I said after a long moment of just glaring at him.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but this is important.

I need you guys to search a reader on fanfiction named sodapop99curtis99. On her account will be a poll of which one is hotter. Harry Styles or Niall Horan. Please vote because my friend and I are disagreeing about which one is more good looking.

So pleeeease go to it and if at least 20 people vote on the whole thing, I promise there will be an update for every story I have by Sunday.

p.s. : today is Friday. So plllllllleeeeaaassssse go and vote. I have to prove my friend wrong.


End file.
